Harry Potter story two
by Koujiichi
Summary: Harry wurde mit 1 in einem Waisenhaus abgegeben. Dort wird er mies behandelt und von Narzissa Malfoy adoptiert. Was ihm alles zustößt, lest selbst     Überarbeitete Version von Another Harry Potter Story
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute,

hier ist der erste Teil, der überarbeiteten Version von Another Harry Potter Story!  
>Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch^^<p>

Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Nur die Idee ist mir^^

Und jetzt, viel Spaß mit dem Prolog

„…" reden

*…* denken

Prolog

In einem kleinen, dunklen Raum wuselte eine kleine Ratte in Richtung eines Mauselochs. Dort angekommen sah sie zwei Personen, die eifrig diskutierten. Ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann mit braunen Augen lief vor einem Sofa, auf dem eine Frau mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen und einem Baby auf dem Arm saß, auf und ab.  
>„Lilly, wir müssen dringend mit Tom sprechen! Dumbledore wird langsam misstrauisch. Was, wenn er herausfindet, was wir sind? Dann ist Harry in großer Gefahr! Vor allem, wenn er herausfindet dass Harry Toms Seelenpartner ist! Wenn das passiert, können wir uns nicht auf Peter verlassen, der ist ein zu großer Angsthase und würde nicht mit uns gegen Dumbledore kämpfen. Und Sirius und Remus können nicht viel gegen Dumbledore ausrichten… Was sollen wir nur tun?"<br>„Jetzt beruhige dich erst mal James! Tom weiß, dass wir in Gefahr sind. Aber was soll er schon tun? Seine Gefolgsleute hier her schicken? Ihnen kann man genauso wenig trauen wie Peter und der Innere Kreis hat weitaus wichtigeres zu tun, als hier Wachmann zu spielen. Tom kann auch nicht die ganze Zeit hier bleiben, er hat wichtige Aufgaben als dunkler Lord zu erledigen. Außerdem sind wir nicht die Einzigen, die in Gefahr sind. Wir können Sirius bescheid sagen, dass er öfter mal hier vorbei schauen soll, und in der Umgebung bleiben soll. Schließlich ist er sein Pate. Wenn ihm oder uns irgendetwas auffallen sollte, können wir Tom einen Patronus vorbeischicken und er kann kommen und uns helfen."  
>„Du hast ja recht… Ich werde ihnen gleich einen Brief schreiben."<br>Lilly lächelte James liebenswürdig an. Da fing das Baby an zu schreien. Lilly stand auf und lief mit Harry im Arm auf und ab.  
>„Lilly, bring ihn doch ins Bett, es ist schon spät."<br>Lilly nickte und ging aus dem Raum. Die Ratte folgte ihr ins obere Stockwerk. Was sie dort sah, war erschreckend. Lilly legte Harry in sein Bett und fing an ihm ein Schlaflied zu singen. Dabei nahm ihre Stimme die Gestalt einer in goldenes Licht gehüllten Frau an und tanzte um Harry herum. Auch Lillys Äußeres veränderte sich. Aus ihrem Rücken wuchsen weiße Flügel und ihre Ohren wurden spitz. Die Ratte quiekte leise und rannte davon. Außer Sichtweite des Hauses verwandelte sie sich in einen Menschen. Dort wo vorher die Ratte saß, stand nun ein kleiner Mann farblosem Haar und buschigen Augenbrauen. Seine Ohren sahen denen einer Ratte ähnlich und seine Finger waren wurstartig.  
>*Das muss ich sofort Dumbledore berichten. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was die beiden sind, hätte ich mich niemals mit ihnen angefreundet! Igitt, magische Wesen!*<br>Der Mann rannte in Richtung Wald, um von dort unbeobachtet zu Dumbledore zu apparieren.

Am nächsten Abend brachte Lilly Harry wieder ins Bett. James hatte am Tag zuvor Tom und Sirius einen Brief wegen ihren Vermutungen und Befürchtungen geschrieben, worauf Sirius heute um ihr Haus patroulieren wollte. Sie hatte vorhin schon ein ungutes Gefühl. So, als ob heute jemand sterben würde. Sie wollte gerade anfangen Harry sein Schlaflied zu singen, als sie einen lauten Knall von der Haustür aus hörte. Verwundert nahm sie Harry wieder hoch und wollte nachschauen gehen, woher das kam, als sie James schreien hörte.  
>„Lilly, lauf weg! Dumbledore weiß es! Bring ihn hier weg!"<br>Kurz darauf hörte sie nur noch einen Schmerzensschrei und grünes Licht, dann war es still. Lilly Augen waren angsterfüllt. Sie drehte sich um und wollte zum nächsten Fenster rennen, um herauszuspringen, al sie ein Cruciatus im Rücken traf. Sie fiel schreiend zu Boden. Hinter ihr hörte sie ein bösartiges Lachen. Dumbledore lief langsam die Treppen zu ihr rauf und sah sie mit aus Ekel verzerrtem Gesicht an.  
>„Du wertloser Abschaum von einem Wesen. Ihr seid doch alle Monster und habt es nicht verdient zu Leben. In meiner reinen Weißmagischen Welt seid ihr nicht willkommen!"<br>Lilly schrie noch immer, bis er den Fluch von ihr nahm. Harry hatte sie die ganze Zeit eng an sich gedrückt. Als sie wieder einigermaßen aufrecht sitzen konnte, sah sie ihn flehend an.  
>„Bitte, ich bitte dich, Albus. Verschone Harry, er kann nichts für seine Abstammung. Mein Leben kannst du haben, aber bitte, lass Harry leben!"<br>Dumbledore sah sie an und fing an zu lachen.  
>„Oh, keine Sorge, Lilly, dein Leben hätte ich auch ohne deine Einwilligung genommen. Was deinen kleinen Balg angeht, die Brut von euch Monstern muss mit vernichtet werden, er hat in dieser Welt genauso wenig zu suchen, wie ihre Eltern! Keine Angst, du siehst ihn gleich in der Hölle wieder! Avada Kedavra!"<br>Dumbledore hatte während er sprach seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. Der grüne Lichtstrahl des Todesfluchs raste auf Harry zu, doch Lilly warf sich vor ihn. Sie schrie kurz auf und fiel leblos auf den Boden.  
>Dumbledore lachte über diese Dummheit.<br>„Wie kann man sich nur für so ein kleines dummes Biest aufopfern?"  
>„Ganz einfach, man nennt so etwas Mutterliebe. Aber du kannst das ja nicht verstehen, nicht wahr Albus? Du denkst, wir magische Wesen sind gefühlskalte Monster! Aber da liegst du leider falsch! Wir haben genauso Gefühle wie normale Zauberer auch!"<br>Dumbledore drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht seines früheren Schülers Tom Riddle.  
>„Ah, Tom. Was verschafft mir diese Ehre? Bist du etwa extra gekommen, um zu sehen wie ich diesem kleinen Monster hier das Leben aushauche?"<br>Dumbledore hatte beim Sprechen Harry hochgenommen und hielt ihm den Zauberstab direkt vors Gesicht. Tom sah Dumbledore hasserfüllt an.  
>„Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst, bist du tot, Albus, das schwöre ich dir!"<br>Dumbledore lachte nur und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Tom.  
>„Was willst du denn bitteschön machen? Wenn er tot ist, bringt er dir auch nichts mehr als Bettspielzeug. Aber das Beste an dem, wenn ich ihn umbringe ist noch immer, dass du als sein Gefährte langsam und qualvoll stirbst! Erst verlierst du deinen Verstand und nach und nach wirst du immer depressiver und stürzt dich in den Tot!"<br>Er lachte verrückt und sprach den Todesfluch auf Harry. Doch er prallte von ihm ab und flog auf Tom zu. Dieser wollte noch ausweichen, doch der Fluch traf ihn am Arm. Schmerzerfüllt brach er zusammen. Dumbledore lachte noch mehr.  
>„Das ist ja noch viel besser! Du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen, Tom. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er an seinem Leid verrottet! Das wird ein Spaß! Der Orden wird sich über diesen Sklaven richtig freuen!"<br>Dumbledore verschwand, ohne auf Tom zu achten. Der lag noch immer bewusstlos am Boden, hatte aber alles mitbekommen, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen konnte es aber nicht. Kurz nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden war, explodierte das Haus. Dumbledore projizierte das dunkle Mal über den Schutthaufen und verschwand.  
>Sirius rannte zu den Überresten und suchte nach seinen Freunden. Unter den Schutthaufen fand er die Leichen von James und Lilly, sowie den bewusstlosen Tom. Er brachte Tom schnell nach Riddle Manor, damit er versorgt werden konnte und kehrte zum Potter-Anwesen zurück. Als er gerade die Leichen seiner besten Freunde hochnahm, um mit ihnen ebenfalls weg zu apparieren, tauchten die Auroren auf.<br>„Schnappt ihn! Er ist einer der Anhänger des dunklen Lords! Er muss geschnappt werden!" rief einer der Auroren. Die anderen fingen an mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen. Sie trafen sich gegenseitig, aber auch Sirius wurde von einem Schneidefluch erwischt, bevor er verschwinden konnte.  
>Die Auroren fluchten in sich herein und schoben die toten Kameraden auf den flüchtenden Sirius Black. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde er als gefürchteter Massenmörder angesehen und gejagt.<p>

Währenddessen tauchte Dumbledore mit dem schreienden Harry in Little Whinging, vorm Ligusterweg Nr. 4, auf. Er legte das weinende Bündel vor die Haustür.  
>*Bis wir ihn zu unserem Sklaven machen können, muss er erst einmal ordentlich eingeschüchtert und ‚erzogen' werden. Das werden diese Muggel am besten können*<br>Mit diesen Gedanken und einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen im Gesicht verschwand er wieder.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Vernon Dursley die Haustür auf, um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Dabei stolperte er über ein kleines Bündel. Verwundert und wütend schaute er nach unten und entdeckte ein Baby mit einem Brief auf der Brust. Er nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn. Je mehr Zeilen er las, desto röter wurde sein Gesicht vor Wut.  
>„Petunia! Komm her! Da ist etwas von deiner Schwester vor der Haustür! Lass es so schnell wie möglich verschwinden!" schrie er ins Haus und trat nach dem Bündel.<br>„Wertloser Abschaum. Was denkt dieser Albus Dumbledore-Freak eigentlich, dieses, dieses DING zu uns zu bringen und dann auch noch zu verlangen, uns ‚angemessen' um ihn zu kümmern?"  
>Petunia Dursley kam mit einem Kind im Arm angelaufen und sah ihren Mann fragend an. Dieser drückte ihr den Brief in die Hand und verschwand zur Arbeit.<br>Petunia las den Brief und auch sie lief rot an. Sie nahm das Baby, das vor der Haustür lag am Kragen und trug es ins Haus. Kurze Zeit später fuhr sie mit ihrem Baby und ihrem ‚Neffen' zum nächsten Waisenhaus. Dort legte sie ihn auf ein altes Handtuch mit Löchern, klingelte und fuhr schnell davon. Neben dem Baby hatte sie noch einen Zettel hingelegt, auf dem stand, dass er Harry Potter hieß und ihn niemand haben wollen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Leute^^

Ich weiß, ich habe euch lange warten lassen.. Das tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid!  
>Leider ist mein RL momentan sehr anstrengend und Zeitaufwendig… Ich finde keine Zeit, weiter zu schreiben, obwohl ich mittlerweile einen roten Faden habe^^<p>

Ich hoffe ihr seid mit diesem kleinen Kapitel zufrieden…  
>Das nächste wird wahrscheinlich wieder etwas länger dauern…<br>Schon mal Entschuldigung im Voraus!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kapitel 1

In einem kleinen, schmuddeligen Zimmer, das aussah, wie eine Abstellkammer, saß ein kleiner Junge mit verstrubbelten Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen. Er hatte Klamotten an, bei denen man meinen könnte, er hätte zerfleddertes Zelt an. Harry Potter wurde vor 8Jahren vor der Tür des Waisenhauses abgesetzt und seitdem nannte er diese Abstellkammer sein Zuhause. Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage, in denen er sich wage Hoffnungen machte, dass er von diesem Ort weg kommen könnte. Heute sollte er eine Frau treffen, die ihn adoptieren wollte. Er hoffte schon seit langem, dass er dort weg kommen würde. Seit er sich erinnern konnte, wurde er geschlagen.  
>~~Flashback~~<br>Seine früheste Erinnerung war, als er 2Jahre alt war. Damals saß er nichts ahnend in seinem Zimmer und starrte an die Wand. Er besaß keine Spielsachen oder ähnliches und hatte Zimmerarrest, wegen etwas, was er nicht angestellt hatte. Plötzlich wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen und eine wütende Anne stürmte rein.  
>„Du elende Missgeburt! Du wertloser Freak! Seit du da bist läuft alles schief! Und wie kannst du es wagen die Fenster des Esszimmers mit Steinen einzuschmeißen! Du hast gar nicht das Recht zu leben! Außerdem hast du ZIMMERARREST! Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Anweisungen nicht zu befolgen!"<br>Sie gab ihm immer wieder Backpfeifen, während sie ihn anschrie. Harry versuchte sich bestmöglich zu schützen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.  
>„Aber Mam, ich bin doch gar nicht aus meinem Zimmer raus. Ich konnte doch gar nicht, sie haben meine Tür doch abgeschlossen."<br>„Du wagst es, und wiedersprichst mir? Als Strafe wirst du die nächsten 2Wochen ohne Abendessen ins Bett gehen!"  
>Harry heulte Rotz und Wasser, während Anne ihn weiter anschrie und auf ihn einschlug. Er rollte sich in einer Ecke zusammen und versuchte sich weiter vor ihren Schlägen zu schützen. Er merkte gar nicht, dass Anne wieder ging, da er in seiner eigenen Welt abgetaucht war. Er fragte sich immer wieder, was er falsch gemacht hatte.<br>*Was hab ich denn gemacht? Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts gemacht… Ich versteh das nicht… Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass die Fenster kaputt gegangen sind… *  
>Noch immer weinend und vor Schmerzen zitternd schlief er über seinen Gedanken ein.<p>

~~ 3 Jahre später ~~  
>Harry hatte heute Geburtstag. Doch niemanden interessierte es. Er saß alleine im Garten und langweilte sich. Es wollte niemand mit ihm spielen, weil in seiner Nähe immer komische Dinge passierten, wie heute Mittag. Es war gerade Zeit für das Mittagessen und es gab mal wieder grüne Bohnen. Das, was Harry am aller wenigsten mochte. Böse starrte er die Bohnen an. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. Die grünen Bohnen auf seinem Teller verwandelten sich in eine Schüssel Schokoladenpudding. Die Kinder, die in seiner Gegend saßen sahen ihn neidisch, aber auch ängstlich an. Die Erzieherin hat ihn angebrüllt, was er sich denn denken würde, sein Essen um zu bestellen. Außerdem wurde die Köchin gefeuert, weil ihr unterstellt wurde, Harry verwöhnen zu wollen.<br>Harry seufzte. Da traf ihn plötzlich etwas schmerzhaft am Kopf. Er sah auf und sah eine kleine Gruppe Jungen, die ihn hämisch angrinsten.  
>„Na, du Freak? Bist ganz schön egoistisch. Hast wohl die Köchin angebettelt, damit sie dir ein paar Pommes statt Bohnen auf den Teller schmuggelt. Was hast du ihr denn angeboten? Viel kann es ja nicht gewesen sein, schließlich hast du ja nichts!"<br>Die Jungen lachten.  
>„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht. Das war nicht mit Absicht…"<br>Die Jungen lachten noch lauter. Sie nahmen wieder Steine in die Hand, und fingen an ihn damit zu bewerfen. Harry duckte sich und versuchte den Steinen auszuweichen. Die meisten trafen dennoch. Leise schluchzend sank er in sich zusammen.  
>„Na, hast du genug? Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass du gegen uns nichts machen kannst?"<br>Harry sah hoch und sah dem Jungen, der gesprochen hat, ins Gesicht. Dieser lachte wieder und warf den nächsten Stein nach ihm. Dieser traf ihn mitten auf der Stirn. Harry stand abrupt auf und rannte davon. Das Lachen der Jungen begleitete ihn noch lange.

Er lief einfach davon. Weg vom Waisenhaus, weg von all den Demütigungen und Schlägen.  
>Er fand sich in einem Wald auf einer kleinen, verlassenen Lichtung wieder. Dort rollt er sich weinend zusammen. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das Geschehen am Mittagessen.<br>*Warum passiert das nur immer mir? Ich habe mir doch nur gedacht, dass ich diese Bohnen nicht mehr sehen kann und schon waren sie weg… Das war fast so etwas wie Magie… Aber das kann gar nicht sein, Magie gibt es nur in Büchern und Geschichten…*  
>Durch ein leises Zischeln wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Suchend sah er sich um.<br>„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"  
>Rechts hinter ihm raschelte es.<br>„Komm raus! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"  
>Er versuchte selbstsicher zu klingen, doch ein leichtes Zittern konnte er aus seiner Stimme nicht raushalten.<br>§Ames Menschenjunges. Hat sich wohl verlaufen.§  
>§Wer bist du? Bitte, komm raus.§<br>Aus dem Gebüsch kam eine kleine , grüne Schlange. Sie hatte schimmernde Schuppen und stechend gelbe Augen.  
>§Du kannst mich verstehen? Dann bist du wohl doch kein normales Menschenjunges. Sag, wie heißt du?§<br>§Mein Name ist Harry. Was meinst du, ich bin kein normales Menschenjunges? Und wie heißt du? Was für eine Art bist du?§  
>Man könnte meinen, die Schlange würde lachen.<br>§Ich bin eine Königskobra, und mein Name ist Serena.§  
>§Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Aber du bist auch noch sehr klein für deine Art, oder? Wie alt bist du denn? Ich bin 5.§<br>§Ich bin 1 ½ Jahre alt. Meine Mutter hat mich ausgesetzt, weil ich keine Menschen anfallen wollte. Du siehst gar nicht aus, wie 5 eher wie 3. Ist es normal, dass du so klein bist?§  
>Harry seufzte.<br>§Nein, ich bin der kleinste in meinem Alter. Die anderen sind mindestens einen Kopf größer als ich…§  
>§Du armer.§<br>§Sag mal, was meintest du denn jetzt damit, dass ich ‚kein normales Menschenjunges' bin?§  
>Die Schlange sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.<br>§Nun, findest du es denn normal, dass du mit einer Schlange reden kannst?§  
>Harry überlegte kurz. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen.<br>§Nein, das kann eigentlich nur Einbildung sein. Aber du bist doch echt, oder?§  
>§Ja, ich bin echt. Das, was du bist, nennt man einen Parselmund. Du kannst mit allen Reptilien sprechen. Das ist eine spezielle Art von Magie.§<br>§WAS? Aber Magie gibt es doch gar nicht… Oder etwa doch?§  
>§Natürlich gibt es Magie. Alleine, dass wir alle Leben ist Magie. In jedem Lebewesen steckt Magie. In den einen mehr, in den anderen weniger.§<br>§Ich verstehe das alles nicht…§  
>§Du bist dafür auch noch zu jung. Sag mal Harry, hast du nicht auch ein Zuhause? Es wird schon dunkel und dieser Wald ist nicht gerade ungefährlich. Erst recht nicht für ein Junges.§<br>§Ja, ich habe ein Zuhause… Aber…. Ich will nicht zurück… Die Leute dort behandeln mich wie einen Freak… Ich bin auch einer, ich habe das alles verdient. Meinetwegen sind meine Eltern tot…§  
>§Du bist kein Freak. Ich sag dir was. Ich werde mit dir kommen und dich vor diesen Monstern beschützen. Wärst du damit einverstanden?§<br>§Ich würde mich freuen. Weißt du, ich mag dich wirklich.§  
>§Dann streck deinen Arm aus, damit ich auf deine Schultern kann.§<br>Harry streckte seinen Arm aus und Serena schlängelte sich seinen Arm hoch und legte sich auf seine Schultern.  
>§Es kann los gehen.§<br>§Okay. Aber wenn wir im Waisenhaus sind, darf ich dich nicht offen mit mir tragen. Ich glaube die Erzieherinnen hätten etwas dagegen, dass du bei mir bist und würden dich in einen Zoo bringen oder sogar töten…§  
>Serena zischte zustimmend und Harry machte sich auf den Weg wieder zurück ins Waisenhaus.<p>

Anne erwartete ihn schon und schickte ihn sofort ohne Abendessen ins Bett. Seine Strafe, dass er weggelaufen ist, würde er morgen bekommen.

~~ Flashback ende ~~

*Nachdem ich Serena getroffen habe wurde es zwar etwas besser, aber die Schläge haben leider immer noch nicht aufgehört… Ich hoffe wirklich, dass diese Frau mich mitnimmt…*  
>Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf, als ein Junge hereinkam.<br>„Was ist?"  
>„Sei nicht so unhöflich du Freak. Anne schickt mich. Du sollst runter kommen."<br>„Jaja. Ich komm ja."  
>die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und Harry stand seufzend auf. Unter seinem Bett kam die mittlerweile 2meter lange Serena hervor.<br>§Mach dir keine Gedanken Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl. Denk daran, du bist kein Freak. Du hast auch eine Familie verdient. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es eine magische Familie ist. Ansonsten werde ich wohl nicht bei dir bleiben dürfen…§  
>§Ich weiß, Serena. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, das habe ich dir doch versprochen. Und ich werde mein Versprechen halten!§<br>er streichelte Serena noch einmal über den Kopf, lächelte sie kurz an, zupfte noch einmal an seinen verstrubbelten Haaren und ging aus der Tür.  
>Serena sah ihm nach.<br>Hoffentlich wird wirklich alles gut…§


End file.
